Stille Nacht
by Braided Baka Girl
Summary: Schuldich's thought when he hears a song he used to know one Christmas. *one hint of yaoi, angst*


Okay, this idea first popped into my head during a choir rehearsal today, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this up. If you don't like it, blame my music teacher for this! Anyway, this is my Christmas Fic for you all, so Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really believe that that a hyperactive 15 year-old with an attention span of a 3 year-old could own either this song or Weiss Kreuz? You do? Then I believe you are more insane than I am!  
  
Christmas.  
  
One of my least favourite time of year. Of course, living with a psychopath whose only reason to live is to hurt God tends to destroy any cheery atmosphere in the house. As I walk down this street, every thing I can see is either sparkly, shiny, or lights. Shops playing a mixture of carols, so the end result sounds like a cat that is currently being ripped to pieces by Farfie. Parents doing a bit of last minute shopping, walking out of store with toys that will most likely be broken in a few hours after being unwrapped. Their thoughts jumbled up into one big gooey sap of happiness, totally unaware about the struggles of power that happen in the dark alleys that they go past. The haunts of both Weiss and Schwartz.  
  
I brush a strand of flame-coloured hair out of my eyes, and debate about what to do, watching as people go past, clutching at their purchases. It's getting very cold, and I definitely do not want to become a popsicle, but if I go back I have to try and keep my sanity from running away in fright as Farfie's thoughts start to get a little too broadcasted. I push myself off the wall I am currently leaning on and decide to go for a walk. Maybe if I'm lucky, I will bump into one of the Weiss kittens. That would allow at least a good hour or two worth of entertainment. Maybe I could even manage to get Kudou to join me for a little 'fun'. The edges of my mouth twitch upwards as I imagine his face in the morning.  
  
Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht! Alles schlaft, einsam wacht.  
  
I suddenly stop as I hear singing coming from the building next to me. I turn around and look at it. It's a church. I go through the open door, and after taking the programme someone hands to me, I stand and the back of the hall, looking at the group of singers in front of me.  
  
Nur das traute, hochheilige Paar. Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar.  
  
Dressed in white shirts and long black skirts, with a scarlet waistcoat over the top, a group of about twenty girls are singing. Some sort of choir, I suppose. Looking at the programme, I find out that they are a school choir from some place called Southend, and that they were currently on tour here in Japan, performing concerts for local charities. Whoever they were, they were good. If Farfie was here, he would most likely be grabbing a couple of his knives and run to them, yelling about killing the angels to hurt God or something. At this point, I don't care, as I just let the music and the familiar words go over my head.  
  
Schlaf' in himmlischer Ruh, Schlaf' in himmlischer Ruh!  
  
I wonder how long it has been since I last talked with someone who spoke German? Roughly about six years ago, when I left Rosenkreuz. A part of me starts to feel homesick, until I realise that there is no home to go to there. After my father abandoned me there, I became the property of Rosenkreuz, and there is no way in hell that I will willingly go back there. As the first verse comes to a close, one of the girls steps forward, and starts to sing a solo.  
  
Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht! Hirtem erst kund gemacht,  
  
Her voice reminds me of my mother. My mother loved Christmas, and this was one of her favourite songs to sing. Most of my memories of her involve her singing. I used to lie there in my bed and fall asleep to her voice. Unlike my father, she never despised me because of my telepathy, instead telling me that it was a Gift, and that I should use it wisely. She used to hold me and tell me stories, and every Christmas, she would lift me up to place the star on the Christmas Tree.  
  
Durch der Engel Halleluja. Tont es laut von fern und nah.  
  
Then she got sick. I looked after her and watched as each day she got thinner. She was always smiling though. She used to look at me through her green eyes, and I could see the love she had for me in them, despite the fact that she could hardly move. My father, the bastard, refused to get a doctor, saying that it cost too much, but I knew that he just wanted her to die, so he could get rid of me. Then one day, she opened her eyes and looked at me, and told me that she always had and always will love me. That was the last thing she ever said. I held her hand as the warmth left. She died with a smile on her face, looking like one of those angels she told me about. Finally at peace.  
  
Christ, der Retter, is da, Christ, der Retter, is da!  
  
The final verse. As I listen to the descants starting and the whole choir singing in harmony, I wonder what these girls are feeling. As I search each one, I see the same feeling: excitement, happiness, boredom, and homesickness. All apart from one, one of the older altos in the back row. Unlike the rest, her thoughts are simpler, more child-like, yet more emotional than the others. She lives on the here-and-now, not on the maybes or what-could-have-beens. I smirk, seeing that behind her façade, she was like a mixture of Schwartz.  
  
Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht! Gottes Sohn, O wie lacht.  
  
The logical mind of Bradley, yet it lay next to the personality of my own. The quietness and anti-social aspects of Nagi, combined with the sheer psychotic and morbid mind of Farfarello. This made me realise about Schwartz, and that we complimented each other with our personalities, making the perfect balance so that we don't all end up as mad as Farfie.  
  
Lieb' aus deinem gottlichen Mund, Da uns schlagt die rettende Stund,  
  
As the song draws to a close, I get up and start to leave, after dropping a couple of yen into the collection plate near the door. Leaving, I stop and listen to the last few bars, and do something that I have not truely done in a long time.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Christ, in deiner Geburt, Christ, in deiner Geburt! 


End file.
